


A Fine Line

by Emilie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archery, Bilbo is an indignant little shit, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Happy Hobbit Holiday, I don't know what else to tag, I hope you like it, Kíli is a puppy, Kíli/Tauriel Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Poor Bilbo, Poor Tauriel, Teacher Bilbo Baggins, Teacher Thorin, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thorin is a grump, mentions of depression, old english, sometimes, sorry Thrandy doesn't feel well in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie/pseuds/Emilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is starting university, and she's making the best of it.<br/>For the whirlwind of the next two years she learns how to stay strong from the bad moments and to treasure the good ones.</p>
<p>Kili has to find his path after his brother leaves. Once he does, he knows he'll be forever grateful to do something he loves and finding love and friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or where a simple idea for a short exchange blew up and created it's own world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaiLia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiLia/gifts).



> For the Happy Hobbit Holiday exchange. ([tumblr](http://haveahappyhobbitholiday.tumblr.com/))
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever. I've been summing up the courage to finally write one and post it and having to write for someone else gave me the final push. 
> 
> I hope you like it dear :)
> 
> My first language is french and so constructive criticism is welcomed :)
> 
> Finally, a big thank you to [StrivingArtist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingArtist/pseuds/StrivingArtist) and [MagicRedhead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRedhead/pseuds/MagicRedhead) for their beta work. They caught so many mistakes and it would not look as good without them.

# A Fine Line

Tauriel looked down at her schedule, and double checking the class number, before entering the room. She was one of the firsts in. First year, third class of the week, always ten minutes early to pick a good spot. Second row around the middle. That way she could easily listen to the class without being an obvious attention seeker. 

She looked over the course schedule for her other two classes while the rest of the students filled in. She highlighted the books to buy and put the due dates for the projects and the dates for mid-term into her agenda. 

Some people would say she goes a bit overboard with the homework and planning. If she even decided to answer them, she would say that they have no idea how hard she worked to get here. And how much she needed to succeed. 

Thranduil had been very gracious in taking her in after… well. But even then, he might have been a father figure, but he was a distant one. It was made clear that he would help her with her studies, but that it was a loan. No interest, mind you, better than outside help, but still. She would eventually have to pay him back. And she did not want to be in his debt any longer than she had too. 

So she got a job and saved as much money as she could. She worked hard in high school to get the best grades, and she got some good scholarship, enough to get her through her first year. And for some of them, she needed to keep her good grades. She is no fool, she knows that keeping grades in university is harder; hence her near obsession. 

She knew it wasn’t completely healthy, that her social interactions were lacking (aka, non-existent). But it was necessary. 

She didn’t mind much. She’d tell herself that once she was free, she’d make whatever friends she pleases. As much as Thranduil was distant, he was still strict. It’s a good thing Legolas was there; they would have gone crazy with his paranoia. 

She was startled from her thoughts by the sound of a leather satchel being dropped on the teacher’s desk. She looked at the small man in front of her; curly golden hair, bright eyes, quick in movements. Wearing beige dress pants, red cardigan on top of an off-white dress shirt. The fact that his middle seemed a little soft didn’t lessen his appeal.

_Is this the TA?_ She thought. There was something endearing about him. Maybe she wouldn’t wait to make her circle of friends. This was a class she was actually interested in too. 

He walked in front of the class and stood up straight, putting his hands behind his back. 

“Hello. My name is Bilbo Baggins and I’ll be teaching ENG 1510, Introduction to Old English. If this is not your class, you may step out.” Two students got up and left as he said those words. Mr. Baggins chuckled and shook is head slightly.  
“Happens at least once. At least I’m nice about it.” he said walking towards the desk. “And since I’m nice I printed you all the syllabus.” A couple of sighs could be heard.

“None of that now, I don’t actually have a choice. Why do you think every teacher does this? Let’s go through the boring parts quickly so we can discuss what we’ll be doing this semester. Usually that’s the fun part.” He gave a little smile, aware that for some it is, while others, well, they just took what they thought was an easy class.

He gave out the stacks of papers while still chatting amiably. Tauriel couldn’t help but feel a little down. He seems genuinely nice and passionate about the subject, and now she can’t even make friends with him. She learned that the hard way in high school. Being labeled the teacher’s pet simply for finding discussions with them more interesting (compared to the lack of maturity elsewhere) was something she would not like to repeat. 

Shaking her head slightly, she chastised herself. There were plenty of students in her classes; surely she can make friends with some of them. 

She turned her attention back to the front where Mr. Baggins was strangely succeeding in making warnings about plagiarism fun. 

~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure about this?” He asked. His brother smiled.

“Positive. Stop worrying Kee, I’ll be fine. It’s still just training.” He paused. “You sure you don’t want to join in two years?” he asked. Kili shook his head.

“You know the military is not for me brother.” He tried to smile, but failed as he looked at his brother’s bag. This was it; they were truly choosing different paths now, and they’d be separated for who knew how long. Through blurred eyes he saw his brother put his bag down and moved for a hug. Kili managed to not throw himself at his sibling. 

“It’ll be alright little brother. I’ll miss you too. Take care of mom for me, aye?” he didn’t have to say anything else. They could read each other too easily. They didn’t have to talk about the hole that had already started to take shape in his chest, or the pain of the prospect of not seeing him everyday. 

With a last pat on the back, Fili turned around, picked up his bag and boarded the bus. Kili stayed until it departed, waving at his brother through the window until the bus rounded the corner. As he let his arm drop, he could feel the hole in his chest expand. After a few minutes, or hours, he wasn’t too sure, he finally headed back home to his mother who was probably still trying very hard not to cry. 

For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to go to school anymore. But that was the path he chose; hopefully this sinking feeling would leave him soon so he could focus on it. If there was one thing he knew he wanted, it was to make his brother proud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’d been a month, and she thought she was doing pretty good. Well… school wise…. social wise? Not so much. 

She joined the archery team hoping to find friends with a common interest, but unfortunately the other members were very competitive and either didn’t talk to her at all, or didn’t have other interest similar to hers. She stayed on the team regardless, as she still enjoyed the sport, but she understood the others weren’t looking for more interaction than that of a team mate. 

So here she was on Friday night with strangely nothing to do. Well, she could always work a little more on her essays, but she’s been working non stop since the beginning of the year and she simply wanted to relax tonight. 

As she walked out of the library, she passed by a student billboard. It was full of posters advertising events for the next month or so. Some were even out-dated. 

As she looked closer, she noticed a sign from her department. A group were doing some readings of old english poems at a local bar. It looked like it could be comical, and really, what did she have to lose?

Mind made up, she quickly went up to her dorm to drop her bag and change into something nicer. Summer warmth was ending but she felt like she could pull off leggings and a long flowy shirt. She put some braids in her hair, put on some eyeliner and looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and headed out the the Green Dragon. 

~~~

She had been there an hour and had been enjoying it so far. She was nursing her second drink (more expensive than she thought, but a little treat wouldn’t hurt) as a third year student finished her choice of poem with a flourish. There was some polite clapping as well as over-cheering from what appeared to be her group of friends. 

Tauriel turned and looked at her drink, lost in thought. For some reason she found herself unable to simply get up and join students at tables and introduce herself. While she was silently cursing her self imposed isolation in high school (she seemed to have underestimated how much it affected her social skills) she heard a familiar throat clearing. She looked over to the small step-stage as people started cheering at Mr. Baggins as he did a little bow. Her mind reeled with confusion as to why a teacher was among students (was that really allowed?) Mr. Baggins spoke up.

“So, does the audience have a preference tonight?” he said. As people started throwing suggestions at him, Tauriel realized this was a regular occurrence. She took a look around, and realized that some people could be considered older than students. While she had noticed that some older adults were taking classes, there weren’t that many, and some here tonight had the bearings of professors; confident in this environment, talking to people with the joy of teaching, and other little details that she’s come to associate with “teachers”. Mr Baggins’ brisk voice called back her attention.

“All right, Riddle number five it is. You guys know me too well.” he said with a smile. Tauriel couldn’t help but smile back; he had shown Riddle 1 in the first class as an example of old english. She wondered if it was his specialty. Mr. Baggins started reciting with energy and obvious delight. 

“Ic eom anhaga iserne wund,  
bille gebennad, beadoweorca sæd,  
ecgum werig. Oft ic wig seo,  
frecne feohtan. Frofre ne wene,  
5  
þæt me geoc cyme guðgewinnes,  
ær ic mid ældum eal forwurðe,  
ac mec hnossiað homera lafe,  
heardecg heoroscearp, hondweorc smiþa,  
bitað in burgum; ic abidan sceal  
10  
laþran gemotes. Næfre læcecynn  
on folcstede findan meahte,  
þara þe mid wyrtum wunde gehælde,  
ac me ecga dolg eacen weorðað  
þurh deaðslege dagum ond nihtum.”

He gave a pause, and someone from the audience answered back (in the same fashion) and everyone gave their applause as he bowed with flourish. The crowd started to cheer for an encore, but Mr. Baggins waved his hands.

“No no, it’s someone else’s turn.” The small crowd voiced their disappointment. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll come back later.” Cheers. “For now i need a drink.” He said with a wink as peopled laughed. 

A small din took over the bar as people debated whether to go up or not, or started conversations. He walked to the bar. Tauriel’s teacher looked towards her and there was a flicker of recognition in his eyes. He gave her a small smile as he pointed the seat next to her.

“Is this taken?” he asked. Tauriel shook her head. He took the seat and ordered a beer, then looked at her again.

“Is this your first time here?” he asked with a tilt of his head. She nodded and he grinned.

“How do you like it so far?” he inquired. She smiled a little.

“It’s been entertaining, even if I don’t understand everything yet. I’m just a little confused…” she wasn’t sure how to finish her thought. He received his beer from the bartender and gave him a little nod.

“Thanks Bard.” he looked back at her. “Well, what are you confused about?” he asked, and took a sip. 

“Well… it’s the first time the I’ve see students and teachers mingling, and it looks normal…” Mr. Baggins chuckled.

“This isn’t high school dear. There is still an unspoken protocol and respect between teachers and student, but it’s all right to make friends. When you get to higher education, you just find yourself focusing on your interests more and more, and it would be a shame to pass up a chance at friendship with someone with the same passions as you.” he finished with a smirk and another sip. 

Tauriel couldn’t stop herself from smiling. For the first time, it felt easy and right to talk to someone. 

“So, when did you start teaching?” she started, but before Mr. Baggins could answer, someone had decided to take the stage. They listened together and laughed with everyone at the end, but before they could take up their conversation the crowd starting asking for another riddle. Shaking his head, Mr. Baggins got up.

“Watch this for me?” he said with a small nod to his drink. Tauriel acquiesced and watched him perform again. She didn’t need to understand the words to conclude that he was a great story teller. She had already decided as much in his class. 

He took back his seat after a round of applause and gave her a smile as someone new chose his poem. Others took up the mantle and they spent another hour listening to people either succeeding or humbly failing at reciting their choice. When things finally quieted down, he looked at his watch and grimaced.

“Well my bedtimes is approaching.” he gave her an apologetic smile. “This is a surprisingly noisy place. We could still talk over coffee if you wish.” He said. From anyone else, Tauriel would have looked for a double motive, but for some reason Mr. Baggins seemed sincere, like talking was truly his only goal. She gave him a small smile.

“Sure.” 

He smiled back. “Alright, well I’m free Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon.” He said, finishing his drink. 

“I’m free Tuesday.” She answered. 

“Tuesday at four it is. Do you know where Timothy’s is?” he asked. When she answered in the negative, he gave for some instructions and left with a final goodbye. 

She took a moment to reflect; it still seemed odd to her, a friendship like this, but hopefully the feeling would subside. She had enjoyed his presence, and talking to him felt natural. While she paid her tab, she suddenly understood what he meant by letting friendship have a chance despite their different status. She went home smiling, excited for Tuesday.

~~~~~~~~

He would, later in his life, consider how much one moment could define a person’s entire life.  
How it could shape the future and put people in his path that he never would have met otherwise. He would later thank whatever gods were out there for putting him on his path that day.

But in the present, he didn’t know. When he had learned that his history class was going to the museum that day, he had decided to skip. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on the moment he was viewing the decision), his mother would hear none of it, saying it was educational and they were probably taking attendance, and it would probably be more fun than class anyway. Finally Kili conceded and sulked on the bus on the way. 

He didn’t pay attention to the first couple of rooms and cursed himself for coming, he was so bored.  
Until they came to the weapons room.  
Their guide, Ori, (whom he knew he was distantly related to, but didn’t really remember how) was speaking excitedly about the different types of weapon and armor, and Kili was entranced. Then Ori talked about how he was studying old civilizations in Uni to be able to do his masters about weapons and Kili’s head snapped in his direction. Unfortunately Ori was already done talking about his studies and was moving on to the next room. 

With a last longing look at the weapons, he followed his class into the next room.  
For the rest of the tour he had trouble paying attention, and kept thinking of that room and the sagas and epics Ori had mentioned.  
Finally when the tour was done, Kili approached their guide.

“Hey Ori.” he said. Ori turned to look at him while the rest of the students filled out. 

“Oh hey… it’s been a while… Fili? No you’re Kili.” he said, proud of himself. Kili gave him a small smile.

“Ya. Well, i was just wondering… in the weapons room, you said that you were studying them?” he asked. Ori gave him a wide grin.

“Yes! Well, mostly, they don’t really have that many courses that talk about weapons and armours specifically in undergrad. That’s why I’m so excited to do my masters, I can finally dig deeper into what I really want.” he said, clearly passionate about the subject.

“Oh. Well what are your classes then?” 

“A lot of art history and languages, along with specific history classes. It’s important to know the context and the languages before doing a pointed study. Why, are you interested?” Ori asked with a smile. Kili gave him a small one of his own.

“I think so…” he started. 

“Kili, it’s time go, we’re waiting for you.” the teacher said, standing impatiently at the door. Kili’s shoulder fell and turned to say goodbye.

“Hey,” Ori said, “I can’t focus on just one person when I work, and school is a little crazy right now, but we could talk about it during the holidays? In the meantime you can do some research on your own.” he said with a wink just as the teacher called again. Kili answered by the affirmative and gave him a small wave as he ran to the bus.

Guess what he was doing tonight. He’s never been so happy with the existence of the internet. 

For the first time since Fili left, he didn’t feel so empty anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tauriel turned the next corner and nervously stepped up to the entrance of Timothy’s. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open and entered. She looked around and spotted Mr. Baggins already sitting with a steaming mug and a newspaper. She ordered and paid for a mocha before heading to his table. As she got closer he looked up, then smiled and closed his newspaper. 

“Hello! I just realized that I wasn’t able to catch your name the other night.” he said, offering his hand. 

“I’m Tauriel Mr. Baggins” she said, smiling, shaking the offered hand. 

“Please, outside of class you may call me Bilbo.” he said, waving his like he was swatting a fly. “I don’t want our conversations as friends to be stuck in formalities.” he added. 

Tauriel put her bag on the ground and sat down. Not really knowing what to do, she took her cup with both hands and slowly blew on it while Mr. Ba… Bilbo folded his newspaper.

“Did you have class this morning?” He asked

“Yes, intro to Ancient Greece.” She answered, taking a sip. She put her cup back on the table; still a bit too hot.

“Is it still Dr. Grey that teaches it?” he asked with anticipation.

Tauriel nodded with a little smile.

“Yes. He’s a little….” Strange didn't seem like the right word.

“Eccentric, I know. He taught me that class, and many others beside.” He said, taking a sip of his own cup of tea. Her eyes widened.

“Really?” She asked, surprised. Bilbo smiled behind his cup.

“Yes. And you’re quite lucky, I believe he’s retiring in a couple of years. I’m pretty sure he’s just waiting for me to finish my doctorate.” Tauriel frowned, confused.

“Why would he wait for you?” 

“Well he’s my thesis director, you see, he can’t very well leave right now. I feel very honoured, I know he pushed back his retirement to be able to do it.” He took another sip. “And yes, before you ask, we are good friends. In fact, it started very much like us here, although he wasn’t quite as polite asking me to meet him. I believe he didn't even ask at all! Just gave me a time and place, without even a how do you do! And he quite expected me to show up without an explanation, the nerve of him.” Bilbo said, huffing, before taking some more tea.

Tauriel smiled behind her cup, holding in her giggles; she could just picture the hilarity of the scene.

“And?” She asked.

“And what?”

“Did you go?”

“Well yes! To get an explanation! But by then it was too late, I had fallen to his trap and he just kept going on and on about this and that, and by the time we had to leave I had completely forgotten about my indignation. Until the next morning, and then I swore I would give him my piece of mind the next time I would see him.”

Tauriel tried to hold in her smile. She failed.

“And did you?”

“Well, I was never afraid to speak my mind around him, but for some reason I kept forgetting to be rightfully exasperated about his rudeness.”

This time she couldn't keep the giggles in. Bilbo gave a small smile in return.

“Yes yes, it’s quite funny looking back at it. Exasperation is still a regular emotion triggered by his presence, but he’s a good man and has helped me a great deal.” He said, with a certain amount of fondness.

Tauriel smiled, and found a new question to ask him. To her surprise, the conversation flowed, and before she knew it, they had spent an hour just having small talk. Bilbo looked at his watch and pursed his lips.

“I have to go back to grading. But this was nice. I enjoy finding like-minded people.” He said with a grin. Tauriel smiled back. She _had_ enjoyed herself. Finding someone with similar interests was so refreshing.

“Would you like to meet next week?” Bilbo asked as they got up. When she looked at him, she saw traces of the same nervousness she had. She took a second to think about it, then smiled.

“I would love to.” 

Bilbo smiled back, and she saw relief there too. Somehow, it felt good to not be the only one who struggled in the social sphere. From what she had gathered, he rather enjoyed his solitude, and so she felt honoured to have some of his time. She had really found delight in their discussions. Perhaps later she’ll ask him why he had decided to talk to her.

As they headed to the door, she saw some gazes following them. Somewhat worried, she stopped Bilbo outside before they went their separate ways.

“Are you not worried someone you know might mistake the nature of our meetings?” She asked. She was quite certain herself that it was simply companionship. 

He gave her a small smile, but there seemed to be a deeper emotion behind it.

“Those that truly know me won't have that problem. And for those that know me in passing, it’s easily solved.” 

“Oh?” 

Bilbo’s smile dropped slightly, then a soft resolve entered his features.

“Let's just say that, well, you’re not my type,” he said, still with a smile but his eyes were nervous. She frowned. Somehow she didn't feel really feel insulted, but Bilbo seemed to be saying something more than… oh.

By the time she had processed his meaning, his smile had almost dropped entirely and his posture was stiff. She suddenly felt bad for him. How many had judged him based on that? She knew this wasn't a kind world. And so she smiled fully before answering.

“Well, now we can talk boys together too.” She said mischievously. Bilbo froze for a moment, then burst out laughing, happiness laced with relief.

“If the occasion presents itself, but I’m not much of a gossip.” He said (which turned out to be a lie: his judgment of people were ridiculously clever and sarcastic, as she had the pleasure of discovering later. He would always deny it with a wave of his hand.)

“Then next Tuesday is alright?” He asked, and the nervousness leaked out of him. She smiled and nodded, and they parted ways. She hadn't felt this good in a long time, and she hoped they would have a good friendship.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Kili felt renewed, and for once, understood his brother’s need for the military, not just to help people, but for something deeper than that, something he couldn’t quite explain, a sense of belonging. As he searched and discovered new warfare methods, he also understood why he couldn’t join his brother; his calling was for something older, a way of things that didn’t exist anymore. And so research it was. But as he found out, he could perhaps live a little bit of it as well. He started looking for archery clubs, and found out about renn fairs. There was this whole new world that he was discovering, and he couldn’t wait to lay a more significant part of it.

But for now, he contended with looking and learning, and planning. He couldn’t wait to talk to Ori more about it. And hopefully his brother would come back and be there too, and understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next couple of months, Tauriel was happy between her studies and her archery club, as well as meeting with Bilbo. They became fast friends, and before long she invited him to watch her competitions, which he seemed to enjoy. In the busy parts of the year they would meet in his office, simply to have companionship while he was grading and she was studying. 

End of classes flew by, as well as exams. Before long they had their last cup of tea together before the holidays, and they parted with the promise of setting up meetings again in the New Year.

And so it was with the relief that came at the end of the semester that she headed home, but it was also with some dread; she wondered how much more volatile Thranduil had become. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So that’s about it. It’s not that glorious, but for me it’s the greatest. When I finally had the job at the museum it was even better because it’s more than books now.” Ori told him. Kili had managed to find some time alone with his long-distanced cousin even within the loud hall of celebrating Durins. Kili thanked him and let him go back to his brothers. He pondered for a few minutes on what Ori had told him. University didn’t seem like a walk in the park; lots of homework, just lots of work in general. He understood when Ori said it wasn’t that glorious. Even so, he couldn’t stop the bubble of excitement from building in his chest. He would be able to learn so much more, and meet so many new people, like Ori. Well, maybe not like Ori; from what he understood, his cousin preferred to keep to himself, and had few friends. But he was friends with a teacher apparently? A little weird, but Ori said it happened in Uni, so Kili will just have to believe him. 

Getting up from his spot, he put those thoughts away for another day and joined the celebrations.

~~~~~~~~

It took everything in her power to not slam the door behind her. 

She doesn’t know when it happened. For a long time she did nothing but respect the couple that took her in when her parents died. She was only four then. 

A few months later, Legolas was born, but his mother died giving birth. Tauriel barely remembered her. But she remembered the drastic change it caused in Thranduil. He stopped smiling and laughing. At one point, he tried to get better, for Legolas. During that time were the best memories she had of him. But as his son grew into his own, his father started distancing himself more and more. He became bitter, and while Legolas tried to get his approval, Tauriel was old enough to begin distancing herself too. 

And now Legolas had started too. If the diner tonight was any proof. It probably wouldn’t help matters, but Tauriel couldn’t make herself care. Wouldn’t. She loved her little brother, but in this, she couldn’t help him. He would have to find his own way, even if their family would break. They would mend again, she thought, but first they all had to heal in their own way. 

So for now, she prepared herself to spend her time in her room for the holidays. And if she shed tears for her family, no one had to know.

~~~~~~~~~

Time went paradoxically fast and slow for Kili. On the one hand, he couldn't wait to get out in the world. On the other, he was aware of the precious little time he had left with his family. Depending on where he got accepted, he would be able to stay at home, but he would start to be his own self, and eventually he would leave. 

It unnerved him, feeling these opposing emotions, but he made the best of it, even when he felt like he was just waiting for life to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tauriel never thought she would feel relief at returning to school, but she couldn't describe it any other way. She had another class with Bilbo; she was elated, and they set up a new time for their coffee/tea.

The semester went quickly, as happy as she was, and before she knew it, she had to sublet her room and go back to the house. She couldn't call it home anymore.

To prevent herself from spending too much time in the stifling atmosphere of the house, she took two jobs and worked as many shifts as she could. She was exhausted, but not only was she able to avoid Thranduil, she made more money than she had planned. She would only have to take minimum shifts once school restarted.

Which happened sooner than she expected. Before she knew it, she was back in residence and starting a new semester. Unfortunately, she didn't have class with Bilbo for the fall but they were still able to have their weekly meetings.

Being more comfortable with each other at this point, Tauriel let it slip how much home was a problem, and how she was dreading the fast approaching holidays.

Bilbo considered her for a moment, before admitting that he himself had to go through tortuous family dinners. Then he told her that he would be home for the second half of the holidays, and that if she ever needed to escape for a while, his door was open.

Surprised, she told him she would consider it.

She took up his offer after a nasty fight with Thranduil. She told him (she did not scream, no) that she was tired of his inaction and that if he couldn't snap out of it, he needed to go get help. He told her (no, he certainly did not scream either) that if she wasn't satisfied under his roof to simply leave.

To his surprise, she did.

She marched up to Bilbo’s place with a duffle bag, apologizing for intruding. Seeing her distress under her blank expression, he ushered her in, saying there was nothing to apologize for.

She only broke down after telling him what happened.

He guided her to the guest room where she tumbled onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next day, he sat her down and asked her what she wanted to do. She answered that she couldn't do much. He told her that he would try to help her, but that she needed a plan.

After some talking (and perhaps some tears) she had the semblance of a plan. Bilbo had offered some space in his storage unit (he was waiting to be done with his doctorate before getting a house) as long as she helped with that lease a little bit. She decided to stay in her residence over the summer, but that would mean more money out and she would have to work more this next semester and in the couple of years to come.

It was better than the alternative. 

One day when Legolas and Thranduil were gone, Bilbo helped her pack the rest of her things (she had most of it in her room at Uni), and brought to his storage space what she couldn't fit. After that, even if she was essentially moved out and into residence, she still spent most of the remainder of the holidays with Bilbo.

Even after that unexpected turn in her life, she still did great in her second semester even with the added shifts. She took two jobs again in the summer, but at least she still had tea time with Bilbo. He had helped her and supported her so much, she hoped she could one day repay him.

Grabbing her backpack for the first class of third year, she just hoped that things would be better this time around. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Kili was bouncing so much in the passenger seat that his uncle had to tell him to calm down.

“I’ll remind you of this moment once you come back home, done with life.” Thorin said with a smirk. Kili rolled his eyes.

“Come on Uncle, it can’t be that bad?” he asked, unsure for a moment. Thorin shrugged.

“You’ll have moments, trust me. Even if it’s your favorite subject there will be times when it seems impossible. That doesn’t factor in the classes you _have_ to take that you won’t like.” he told him honestly. Kili made a face.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” His uncle asked, again.

“Yes, now please stop trying to change my mind.”

“I’m not, I just want you to be sure.”

“I am.”

“Well good.”

They fell silent, as would often happen these days. They didn’t fight, not really, but they kept driving each other up a wall and Kili wasn’t sure why. At least they could handle being in the same car. Kili was actually happy to be accepted where his Uncle taught; with Fili gone so often, he didn’t want to leave the house quite yet. His mother had assured him that it was fine, but he could see the little signs of relief when he had made his decision. He had all his life before him; he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to stay with his family for as long as he could. And he got free rides to school. 

“Do you plan on doing something extra curricular?” Thorin finally asked. Kili looked at him, then back on the road.

“Not sure yet. They have a club fair, no?” Thorin nodded. “Then I’ll see what they have. I’m not sure if I want to though, I want to do this school thing right.” 

Thorin smiled. “Doing other activities in school is part of it too, don’t forget that.” He said with a smiled, reminiscing. Kili smiled back, mischievously.

“So what were _your_ extracurricular activities?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Thorin covered his sputtering with a cough.

“I won’t grace you with an answer since I’m aware you have some knowledge of that.” Then he muttered something that sounded like “Damn Dwalin” under his breath.

“And I know you won’t have to go through what I went through.” He said, then frowned. “Right?” he asked. Kili shrugged.

“I think I don’t really care what people are as long as I like them enough. I’m not really sure. Most likely will be a girl though.” he said with a small smile. He only dated one girl in high school, and they never really got serious, and with so large a campus, he wasn’t closing doors. 

Thorin nodded. “Well, good. You’ll be ok, whatever the case. Things are much better today than in my time. Hence the crazy stories.” Thorin said with a smile that tried to be joyful, but Kili saw the strain under it. He knew the world wasn’t kind. Stories from Fili were proof enough.

The conversation was dropped as Thorin parked. They both grabbed their bags and wished each other a good day, then went their separate ways. 

Kili had trouble finding the room and was almost late, but he was able to slid in a seat in the third row. Just then a small man walked into the room. Kili wasn’t sure if the man was the teacher or not until he put his bag on the desk and walked to the middle of the class.

“Hello. My name is Bilbo Baggins and I’ll be teaching ENG 1510, Introduction to Old English. If this is not your class, you may step out.” One student got up and left as he said those words. Mr. Baggins chuckled and shook is head slightly. 

“It can happen to anyone, but please pay attention to your class schedules, they’re there for a reason.” he said, walking back towards the desk. “Time to look at the syllabus now, shall we?” Kili heard couple of sighs.

“Really now, I think you would all much rather know what will happen this semester than going blind, hm?” He said, shaking his head, but there was a fondness in his expression. Kili smiled to himself; this was someone who liked to teach. He let his smile grow as Mr. Baggins passed him the pile of syllabus for his row and gave the teacher a small nod in thanks. He paused for a moment before smiling and nodding back. Kili skimmed the pages in his hand while Mr. Baggins passed the rest of the copies and went back to the front.

“Now let’s do this fairly quickly, I know all of you want to enjoy the rest of your first day.”

As the teacher went through the syllabus with relative effectiveness, Kili couldn’t keep excitement from bubbling up in his chest. Here was his first step towards something amazing, and it looked like this will be a good experience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo came in slightly flustered, and after buying his drink he sat at her table a little distracted. Tauriel smiled into her cup.

“What happened this time?” She asked, trying to keep the amusement from her voice. Bilbo gave her a small glare before answering.

“Students shouldn't be allowed to look so handsome.” He grumbled. Tauriel couldn't keep in her cackle.

“Hm, your type? Tall, dark hair, blue eyes?” She said mischievously. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“No blue eyes, but still very pretty puppy eyes…” he rubbed his face. “This is ridiculous.”

Tauriel snorted.

“Ah, don’t worry, you know how it goes, you complain about ridiculous crushes for a day or two then your ‘Baggins’ side gets over it and you’re fine after that.” She reassured.

He gave her a thin smile.

“I know. I just need to get out more.” He said, and Tauriel nodded, but they both knew that no matter how often they both said it, they don't go through with it and kept with their routine. Classes, homework/correction, their meetings, archery clubs/other rendezvous, and sometimes bar night. She was happy to have Bilbo in her life, but she knew that they were both feeling a little lonely during the rest of the week.

“Oh, do you know the dates for your next archery tournament?” Bilbo had started to come see her perform once she told him she was in the club. In a way it was his idea of “getting out more”.

“Yes I have the first one, I’ll text you the dates when I have it in front of me to make sure i don’t make a mistake.” She said with a smile. 

They then settled into their usual talk of classes and the news and whatever else they felt like discussing. 

As they were getting up to leave, Tauriel got a notification from the archery facebook group. She wished Bilbo a good night and unlocked her phone. As she was walking home she read through the post asking members of the club if someone was able to come and monitor the booth at the clubs and groups fair in two days, since someone had to cancel last minute. She looked at her calendar, the shrugged to herself and put her name down for two hours. It was the beginning of the year, she could spend some time helping out, even if she wasn’t really close to anyone in the club. By this time they were all friends, but she never really got included in the group. She didn’t mind, and the least she could do was to help with the new recruits. 

Creating a new event in her calendar, she plugged in the time and place then double checked her work hours. Satisfied, she switched her phone for her keys and unlocked her door. She put her purse down on the table and took out ingredients for cooking her supper. And didn’t forget the glass of wine.

Here’s to a new semester. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kili was walking down the booths displaying the different clubs offered by the university and student body. At first nothing caught his eye, until they fell towards the sports section. At first he thought it was a trick of the light, but as he got closer he could read the sign better: Archery club. Kili couldn’t believe it. He knew archery was still practised today but his high school hadn’t offered it and he couldn’t join the clubs that he had found at the renn fairs. Not believing his luck he stepped up to the booth and came face to face to a girl with blonde hair on her cellphone. 

“Hello?” he inquired when she didn’t notice him. She looked up with a blank expression.

“Oh hey. Did you want to sign up?” she asked, almost like she wondered why he would. Kili shuffled his feet.

“Yes, is it alright even if I’ve never really done this before?” 

He almost missed the roll of her eyes.

“Sure, it’s just this form here.” she said while putting a pen on a piece of paper and giving her attention back to her phone. Kili frowned slightly, but then shrugged. He wasn’t going to let some stuck up princess stop him. While he was filling his information he heard someone arrive and greet Stuck up Princess. They exchanged some words and the New Person took the spot at the booth. It was only when he finished the form that he looked up.

And lost his breath. 

This wasn’t a Stuck up Princess.

She was beautiful and her eyes and oh my god she was smiling at him....

“Got everything filled out?” Her smile was stunning. 

It took him a moment before realizing that she had asked him a question. He shook his head trying to snapped out of it. (It didn’t really work).

“Yes! Yes… uh, here.” he handed the paper to her with a little more gusto than he wanted. He thought he spotted a hint of a smirk before she bent down to put his form in a binder. 

“So this is your first time?” she asked. He deflated a bit.

“I hope that’s okay, it wasn’t offered where I was from....” he started. She waved off the rest of his sentence. 

“That’s not a problem.” she told him. “We’re aware of all that.” She paused, then asked hesitantly, “I’m there every practice, I could help you out if you want…?”

Kili felt his smile grow.

“That would be great.” he said (and no he did not sound overly enthusiastic thank you). She smiled back. 

“Great. Well, I’ll see you there.”

“Ya. Great.” He paused, then turned around and walked in the other direction. He felt like he was floating. He never experienced anything like this before. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he sure wasn’t about to let this go without trying. 

~~~~~~~

Tauriel tried not to look nervous as she stepped onto the field with her equipment. She scanned the group and tried not to feel disappointed at the lack of long black hair in the recruits. She had never felt so strong a pull towards someone before, and no matter how many times she told herself she was being ridiculous, she kept seeing those beautiful wide eyes and that amazing smile…

From the corner of her eye she saw someone rush through the door. She looked over and lost her ability to breath. 

Stay calm. Deep breaths. You can do this. 

“Hi, you’re Kili, right?” she inquired when he got closer. He stopped, confused.

“How do you know my name?”

Tauriel felt the blood rush to her face.

“Oh, um, I saw it on your form.” Stupid, stupid. Before she could apologize for her rudeness, Kili gave her his dazzling smile.

“Well it’s hardly fair that you know my name and i don’t know yours.” he said, extending his hand. She took it with a grin of her own. 

“I’m Tauriel.”

Somehow (she didn’t think it was possible), he smiled brighter.

“That’s a lovely name.”

Reigning in her blush, she headed towards the field with a nod for him to follow. 

They spent the practise going over the basics and doing some test shots. To Tauriel’s surprise Kili managed some good attempts.

“You said you haven’t done this before?” she asked him. He blushed.

“Well if a couple of lucky shots at renn fairs count?”

“Not really, this is much better than just a couple of try out shots. You’re a natural.” She told him with a smile, and squealed internally as his blush got darker. It should be illegal to be that handsome. 

Wait…. hadn’t she heard that before?

The whistle stopped her train of thoughts. They picked up their gear and put it away.

They walked outside together, but neither of them seemed to want to leave. Finally, Tauriel turned to look at him.

“Until next week then?” she asked, and Kili smiled.

“Yes!” but then his smile dropped slightly and he shuffled his feet.

“Unless you’d like to meet up before that?” he asked hopefully. Tauriel tried not to show how many butterflies flew up in her stomach. How could she feel so overjoyed but terrified at the same time?

Mustering all her confidence, she said “Ask me next week.” Then she winked, turned tail and walked off home (no she definitively did not run). She didn’t turn back around to see his expression. She needed time to think, and looking at that beautiful face would probably prevent that.

~~~~~~~

Kili stood there, stunned, but slowly he felt his smirk grow. It was not a yes, but it definitively was not a no. He walked towards his uncle’s car, grinning the entire way. 

When he got there he opened the door and gave Thorin a beatific smile as he tied his seat belt.

Thorin frowned. “Archery was that good?” he asked, confused. Kili laughed.

“Yes. I think I’m in love.” he said, half joking, half serious. Thorin snorted.

“Did you even talk to them?”

Now it was Kili”s turn to frown.

“Of course I did! She even helped me get started today! I even asked her to meet up…” a small smile grew. “And she said to ask again next week.”

Thorin shook his head. “Don’t let her take advantage of you, you hear?” he said, trying to sound serious, but there was a hit a of smile.

Kili rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry uncle. I’m positive she’s not like that.”

“Alright, alright. Just let me know how it goes.” he said with a grin as he put the car into gear. 

Kili looked out the window as they were driving home. He couldn’t wait to write to Fili about this.

~~~~~~

And so he asked her again after the next practice. 

And this time she said yes. She could tell this was something special, and she didn’t want to let it pass her by.

At first they only saw each other at the club and then once a week aside from that. Since they were still students, it usually meant hanging around campus or studying together. Neither of them seemed to mind; they left restaurants and movies for special occasions. Like when they went to Rivendell for their first month. It was a lovely dinner and the staff was very kind. 

It was around that time that Bilbo looked at her with a thoughtful face during one of their tea time.

“You seem happier this year.” he said, but it was almost a question. Tauriel couldn’t stop her blush. 

“Yes, well. There’s this new student in archery… and we just really hit it off.” She said, then sipped her coffee. Bilbo huffed.

“That’s it? That’s all I get to know?” he asked, half joking. Tauriel laughed.

“Alright, fine. He’s… very cute, and so funny, and his smile just brightens my day…” she smiled to herself. “It just feels right when I’m around him…. I don’t know how to explain it.” she said and shrugged, giggling. Bilbo looked softly at her with a fond smile.

“I’m happy for you. I was a little worried, you know….” he started, then said instead, “This suits you.” She gave him a tight smile and nodded. Kili really was good for her; he didn’t pry and kept her mind of… other things.

“Do you have I picture?” Bilbo asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“What, he needs to pass your judgment?” She said with a smirk. Bilbo smirked back.

“I just want to know if he’s really as cute as you claim.” he said with a shrug, but Tauriel knew better. Bilbo was extremely curious.

She rolled her eyes as she took out her phone.

“Fine, if you can’t take my word for it.” she said, trying not to smile. Bilbo on the other hand was grinning with just a bit too much smugness. She ignored him as she looked through her pictures and settled on the one they took together while walking in the park. 

“Here. I’m telling you, he’s the most handsome.” she said smugly, brandishing the picture in front of him. To her surprise, Bilbo burst out laughing. And he didn’t stop. For a good minute. Tauriel was getting worried until Bilbo waved her off as he calmed down.

“Remember…” he started, but then giggled again before he could say, “Remember the student I was berating myself for finding handsome?” He said, giggled again. Tauriel’s mouth dropped; she looked at the picture, then at Bilbo, then at the picture again. Then she burst out laughing too, burying her head in her arms on the table and trying to calm down. She and Bilbo looked at each other, and they started up again. It took them a good five minutes to stop cracking up from just looking at each other. Finally Bilbo just shook his head, still giggling. 

“Unbelievable.” he said, then looked towards her. “At least I can say that you have great taste.” 

Tauriel snorted, and took a sip of her now cool coffee to try and calm down. Bilbo did the same, and for a few minutes there was companionable silence.

“The funny thing is, I knew he was in your class.” She started. “I just never made the connection. And sorry that I didn’t tell you before this… It’s still just so new, and…” she couldn’t find the words to describe it. Bilbo nodded.

“It’s scary and you want it to last, but it might not, so not talking about it makes it easier if it doesn’t work. Saying it out loud makes it real.” He said. She looked at him, wondering how on earth he had read her mind, until she realized that it might be from experience. Not knowing what to say, she simply nodded and tried to finish her coffee before it became undrinkable. 

“Well, it’s up to you, but I think it’s a risk worth taking.” he grinned. Then his face lit up the way would when he gets an idea. 

“Why don’t you invite him to the next bar night? You could introduce us and we could show him the ins and outs of the group.” He suggested. Tauriel tilted her head, then looked at her cup. It _would_ be nice to share those evenings with Kili too. She looked at Bilbo while he finished his tea. Perhaps they could all be good friends.

“I… I think it’s a good idea. The next one is Friday?” Bilbo nodded. “Then we’ll see you there.” she finished with a smile. She got up and left Bilbo to his newspaper and tea. As she came out of the café, she grabbed her phone to text Kili. She was both nervous and excited at the same time; she really wanted her boyfriend and best friend to get along. 

~~~~~~~~

Someone was already reciting a piece when they walked in. Kili couldn’t handle how awesome it was. Yes, it wasn’t weapons, but it was still a little piece of the past that was being recreated. Kili looked at Tauriel excitedly and squeezed her hand. She looked at him and beamed back. She guided them through until she found a table set for three. And he recognized who was already sitting there.

“Mr. Baggins!” Kili exclaimed. He looked at Tauriel; she seemed nervous, but she smiled at him and nodded.

“You’re the friend she’s been telling me about?” he asked, still incredulous. 

Mr. Baggins looked at Tauriel. “You talked about me? How sweet.” he said, batting his eyelashes. Tauriel rolled her eyes and sat down beside their teacher, dragging Kili down on her other side.

“And what makes you think they’re good things?” she retorted, and Mr. Baggins snickered. Kili felt a sudden pang at the ease between them, but he quickly pushed it away; how could he get jealous of someone that helped his love so much? He looked at Tauriel.

“You and Mr. Baggins have really known each other for two years?” he asked her. They both nodded.

“Oh and when we meet outside of class, you can just call me Bilbo, I’m not a teacher 24/7.” he said with a wink. 

“Now don’t you start flirting with my boyfriend.” Tauriel said with mock dignity. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare.” said Bilbo jokingly, but Kili could see that he tensed up. 

Kili felt a blush start, bit then he smirked; he could get used to banter. Since Fili was gone, he didn’t have anyone to tease; he was a little too scared to get on his mom’s bad side and Uncle Thorin’s been no fun ever since Fili left.

“I don’t know, it could be a fun game.” he said with a wink of his own. He could barely make out Bilbo’s blush when the latter burst out laughing.

“No, no, I still have class with you, and if you’re majoring in this we’ll probably have more. I want to stay professional. I apologize, I already have a beer in me.” he said lightly, but Kili could see that he had already closed off from earlier. 

“Please, I know we can stay professional when we have to interact in school but still be friends outside of that.” Kili said, almost pleading. Bilbo looked at him wearily for a moment.

“If you’re sure.” he finally answered. Kili nodded vigorously. 

“Positive.” he stated, then said with the tone from earlier. “Now, Tauriel can’t decided if it’s my eyes or my smile that’s more attractive. Can you help with this important cause?” he asked, and Bilbo choked on his giggles. When he calmed down he looked at Kili pensively before coming to a decision.

“Definitively your eyes, since you can pull off that puppy look without a smile.” he stated. Kili laughed and looked as Tauriel rolled her eyes fondly.

“He unfortunately seems to have incredibly effective puppy eyes.” she said, and Kili gave her his brightest smile. Both Bilbo and Tauriel laughed, and Kili felt something settle in his gut; it was good, there was something right about this, and he was happy to be a part of it. 

They spent the rest of the evening together, and eventually Kili started joining them for their tea time since it was right after Bilbo’s class. He and Bilbo became fast friends, and Kili was delighted to hear that Bilbo would come see their first archery tournament of the season. 

“I could introduce you to Uncle! He’s a geology teacher here.” Bilbo quirked his eyebrow. 

“Geology? Interesting….” but Bilbo was frowning.

“What is it?” Kili asked. The other shrugged.

“Nothing. I just don’t see the appeal of a pile of rocks.”

Kili laughed. “Oh, don’t say that to Uncle, he’ll either close off and never talk to you or go on a rant about this and that rock and how they are crucial for this and that reason…. Please don’t let him go on a rant….” he asked pleadingly. Bilbo chuckled. 

“All right then. I guess we’ll see on Sunday.” he said, taking a sip of his tea.

“Oh and…” Kili started, and waited to have Bilbo’s attention, “I seem to take my looks after him,” he said mischievously, and Bilbo sputtered.

“Now! Now how is that relevant?” he asked, slightly flustered. Kili cocked an eyebrow. 

“I’m not blind, or stupid Bilbo. Plus, Tauriel told me.” Bilbo directed a glare to a sheepish Tauriel.

“I’m sorry, it just came into the conversation one day…” she started, but Bilbo deflated and looked into his cup.

“I’m really sorry about that.” he said, not looking at anyone but Kili knew it was directed to him.

“It’s one of those things you can’t control in the first moments of it, but don’t worry, respectability quickly helped me get over it, and I’m really glad to have you as a friend now.” he said, a little rushed. He opened his mouth to continue but Kili was having none of it and put a hand on his friend’s wrist. Bilbo’s head snapped up.

“Really, Bilbo, it’s fine, I don’t mind. Coming from you, I’ll take it as a compliment.” he said with a gentle smile. Bilbo froze for a moment before releasing the tension in his shoulders with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, alright.” he said, and Kili took back his hand. Bilbo gazed back into his mug.

“You two are good friends.” he looked back at them. “I’m very lucky.” he added. Tauriel shook her head.

“We’re the lucky ones. You’re a great friend too.” For a moment all their eyes gleamed a little brighter (but they’ll never admit it was tears) before they all chuckled and finished their drinks. 

Kili started filling up the silence with his endless chatter before it was time to leave. Kili took Tauriel’s hand and they both nodded to Bilbo.

“See you Saturday!” Kili said, and Bilbo nodded back. The moment was acknowledged; nothing else needed to be said.

~~~~~~~

Overall Tauriel was happy; she didn’t get as far as she wanted, but Kili did extremely well. They both put away their equipment, then headed out with the trickling flow of participants to their friends and family members outside. 

They went out hand in hand standing to the side to scan the crowd. It took only a moment before Kili started to wave frantically at someone. Tauriel didn’t even need to see the other person wave back to recognize Kili’s Uncle; the beard couldn’t hide the family resemblance and the long dark hair just seemed to enforce it. When his Uncle got closer Kili let go of Tauriel’s hand to hug him.

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Kili exclaimed. Thorin smiled.

“I wouldn't miss it for the world. You did really well, I was quite impressed. You were right, it seems you found your place.” he told his nephew with a smile. Kili’s jaw dropped before he embraced his Uncle once more. Tauriel felt pride swell within her; she knew Kili had some trouble convincing others that this was what he wanted, and she was honored to be part of it. 

Just as she was thinking this, Thorin’s gaze swept by her and slowly let go of Kili.

“So this is the mystery girl?” 

Kili smiled and took her left hand.

“Yes. Uncle, this is Tauriel.” he looked at her. “Tauriel, my Uncle Thorin.” She shook his hand with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“The pleasure is all mine. And please, just call me Thorin. It wouldn’t do for someone close to Kili’s heart to ‘sir’ me.” he said calmly. Blushing, she nodded, just as Bilbo spotted them. He rushed over and put his hand on Tauriel’ shoulder.

“You both did so well! I’m always surprised at how suspenseful it is to watch. I’m proud of both of you,” he declared. Beaming, Kili turned towards Thorin.

“Bilbo, this is Uncle Thorin.” Kili faced him. “Uncle, Mr. Baggins is my Old English teacher and a good friend of ours.” Kili said. Thorin frowned slightly, but still shook Bilbo’s hand.

“Old English? I thought that was a dead departement.” he said. Bilbo sputtered, and the other two’s eyes became owlish. Before they could intervene Bilbo pointed his finger in Thorin’s face.

“Now that is uncalled for and completely untrue! Especially from someone studying a couple of stupid rocks!” he sputtered indignantly. 

Thorin glared, and Bilbo glared right back.

“Kili, I’ll wait for you in the car.” He turned to Tauriel, still stiff.

“Pleasure to meet you.” he clipped, turned around, and headed to the parking lot. 

Tauriel had never seen Bilbo so red in the face.

“The nerve of him! I’ve never…!” he babbled to himself. Then he turned towards them.

“I’ll see you two on Wednesday then.”

He turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction before stopping after a few feet and pointing his finger at Kili.

“And you! You didn’t tell me his eyes were blue!” he said, then stormed back out. 

Kili and Tauriel stayed frozen for a good minute, trying to process what happened, before looking at each other. Then Kili burst out laughing.

“I really don’t see what’s so funny, that went horribly.”

Kili straightened up, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Well you know what they say; there’s a fine line between love and hate.” he said, still chuckling. Tauriel frowned before looking in both direction the men went. 

“You think…?” she started. Kili looked at her, with mock censure.

“Didn’t you hear what Bilbo said?” he asked. Tauriel’s gears took another moment before she started to smile.

“Well then.” She looked at Kili. “You do realize we’ll have to suffer through their oblivious pining if this is what we think?” 

Kili facepalmed and groaned. “I hadn’t thought of that. Could we helped them along?”

Tauriel laughed. “We’ll see. They might surprise us.” 

Kili gave her a small smirk and took back her hand. They walked together towards her room for a well deserved chill night, and if they talked about perhaps playing matchmaker, well, it was nobody’s business.

~~~~~~~~~

If, some of months later, you happened to see someone tall, dark and handsome with two coffee cups heading for the Ancient Studies department, well that was no one’s business either, now is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note that while I was aware of the due date, I didn't expect my exams to be all crammed together and so if at some points the story seems rushed, I'm really sorry. I wanted to go into details so badly but I would never have finished it.
> 
> If you guys are interested in having more of this world, let me know, and I'll see if the characters still want to talk :) I wanted to give a voice to Thorin and Bilbo so it might happen anyway. I have other plot bunnies that i want to test out though, so we'll see :)
> 
> This was so exciting, and made me want to write more. Thanks you for reading!
> 
> (you can come chat with me on [tumblr](http://zathuraroy5.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it :)
> 
> (Also the poetry came from [this](http://www.oepoetry.ca) website)


End file.
